Icy Shadows 7: Kingdom Come
Icy Shadows 7 is the seventh game of the Icy Shadows Series. Plot Edit Dr. Gavin comes up with a plan to defeat Void 4 and Bella Donna. He tells Blake Von Jaeger that he will use his needles to defeat them, but Blake has a better idea, teaming him up with Slick Terror in order to defeat the DX-Clan. They then go to the 3rd island and attempt to fight him. After Slick Terror is defeated, he and Gavin retreat. Isabella then tells Void 4 and Bella Donna to go back to the DX Fortress. There, Isabella Randall tells DX-4 about the woman, the child and the dragon regarding Void 4's past. The child in this case is Void 4, she's the mother, and the dragon is Blake Von Jaeger. Isabella was about to give birth to Void 4, to which Blake Von Jaeger saw. Since Blake did not have access to his seven headed dragon form when DX-4 and Isabella got to the unnamed planet, he planned to hire Rod' he to do it for him. As a result, DX-4 and Isabella as well as Void 4 had to flee to E-Jeep because Rod' he would destroy Void 4. After Rod' he's death, they went to the first island via the DX Fortress and gave Void 4 and education, where he met Bella Donna, founding the DX-Clan in the process. After a meeting with Isabella, DX-4 then encounters Sully X-29. There, Sully tells DX-4 that he wants to change. He tells DX-4 to get Void 4 in order to warn him about Slick Terror. Slick Terror's weakness is that if the person has a lot of courage and bravery, the venom will start to weaken, and eventually wear off. Slick Terror attacks Void 4. Sully X-29 tells Void 4 to run, and take his allies with him. After he's done his part, he helps the DX-Clan fend off Slick Terror. Blake Von Jaeger then sends the Hoshi Kata and Dr. Gavin to attack everyone who works with the DX-Clan, including the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. However, one of them gets lost in the way. Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake then plan to find the lost Hoshi Kata and reunite it with the rest of its allies. This results in the Hoshi Kata making peace with Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol Sweet Drake. Meanwhile, the Heartless Kings then see the Babylon Harlot, Jess Z. Bel. They then confront her, saying that the ten Heartless Kings wants to make the harlot desolate in order to atone for the crimes that they did and start anew. A harsh confrontation ensues, and they endured the fight. They suffered minor scratches and were taken to hospital, only to be released three days later. Void 4 and Bella Donna go to the 2nd island, where Blake Von Jaeger stands on the sea in his fiery seven-headed dragon form. They then confront him, only for Void 4 to feel stressed out. Bella Donna comforts him, and so does Marisol. Void 4 then asks Marisol if she wants to fight, and she says yes. Eventually, they triumph over the seven headed dragon. The Hoshi Kata then show up, saying that the DX-Clan showed them kindness. They then tell them that they regret the sins that they had done. Void 4 forgives them of their sins before they return to dust. After defeating Blake Von Jaeger, Void 4, Bella Donna, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters meet up with DX-4. There, Void 4 meets his mother, Isabella Randall, who says that the planet is more beautiful than ever. She is proud of her son for defeating the fiery seven headed dragon, and her husband for creating a world free of corruption and evil. The Deadly Nightshade Hunters then stay on the side of the DX-Clan in order to protect the world, and this includes every ally that Void 4 has gathered along the way. She warns the people on Kepler-777 that after 1000 years, the dragon called Blake Von Jaeger will be set free. Void 4 worries about his mother, to which she hugs him and tells him, Bella Donna, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters to watch over Kepler-777. She then chooses to stay on Kepler-777, and protect this planet - the planet in which her husband DX-4 created. The people then say that they're ready to help the DX-Clan protect Kepler-777. Void 4 worries that the planet is a post-apocalyptic wasteland, but everyone there will rebuild it, better than ever. Bella Donna then suggests that Government School be built on each of the 7 islands, to teach people what it means to be the government over a country. Marie Smith adds onto the suggestion that the schools with teach the children how to apply biblical principles and use them in real life. Corinne Gem takes Mikey Shay, Morris the V, and Ida Shay to court and have Mikey punished for all the bad stuff he's done, under the request of Void 4. As for the fathers of Lance Tyler and Mirabella Travis, they are being put in two maximum security prisons located in two different countries(islands) for life for being a part of the Axis of Legion's plan to turn the planet into a hellish wasteland. As for Lance Tyler, DX-4 takes him to the All Stars Pool to help him remove the claw which his father put on him. DX-4 tells Void 4 how to use the pool, and surprisingly, it's easy for him to use. DX-4 worries that he is not a deity, but the people on Kepler-777 say Quis Est Deus to cheer him up, saying that the world without corruption is his idea, and with his son, allies, and Marie Smith all contributing to make the planet a world without corruption. Void 4 then asks Bella Donna if one they the two of them could go out, and she nods her head. However, in the post credits, Blake is not finished yet, as he plans to ally with Gog and Magog, two powerful demons while in the pit. He asks them for an alliance, to which they accept because of his biblical motif. Trivia * Quis Est Deus is a Latin phrase meaning "Who is like God?" Category:Icy Shadows series